


Chains

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: He is the one who locked the chains with his own key.-Spoilers for Ashen Wolves DLC Side Story.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [Yurileth Week 2020](https://twitter.com/yurilethweek/status/1239992923112067072/photo/1), the prompt I used was  free . I got a bit of writer's block so it's a pseudo-drabble (note the low word count) to try and get out of it. Nevertheless, I appreciate the support, and hope y'all enjoy.

There's no difference between monks and nobles. Aelfric is as crooked, wicked, and deceptive as they come, and Yuri is no better—an angel crying as they fall, a demon wishing for salvation. He has fallen, too. He is the one who clasped the fetters around his wrists.

He is the one who locked the chains with his own key.

Then the strangest thing happens. A demon, with cold ice eyes, and hands that will kill as easily as they brush against skin, reaches out to him. He speaks with him, humors him, lets his broken light shine upon his wings.

And together, they unlock Yuri's chains. It takes some doing—he's kept the key at arm's length, under the watchful eye of the martyr of angels. But Aelfric is no object or obstacle to them, and the demon leads the angel on with careful steps.

Byleth frees his angel's wings, and together they fly.

Far away from nobility and monks alike.


End file.
